


Fealty

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Fealty

A good King, _him_? Alistair wonders if he's been loyal to a madwoman.

"But you're the stronger leader," he argues.

"But _I_ have to be Warden-Commander, _and_ a Paragon of Orzammar. I'll have no peace," she glares at him. 

"You'll just have to stop paying attention when people talk," he points out.

"What was that?" Natia grins. "You could have been Warden-Commander. But I wouldn't trust anyone else to do right by Ferelden."

"That means _so much_ to me," he says in a choked voice.

" _And_ I'm the only one who can wrangle Oghren," she adds with a watery smile.


End file.
